Magdeline
by LeanaVine
Summary: When Elsa is twelve, the king and queen assign her a handmaiden named Magdeline, who becomes her best friend through the years. After Elsa runs off into the mountains, Magdeline will do anything to get her back. Follows the movie in most part, changing what happened to fit Magdeline. (Includes OC. Warning of minor character death. Includes Woman/Woman. Eventual OC/Elsa.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, discussion time. Elsa is gorgeous, like she's amazing and incredible. So, it is time to admit some things about this story: shamefully, my OC in this story, Magdeline, is a bit Mary Sue. I just had to have a story where I met Elsa, but I wound up making a character that is only _slightly _like me. So, it's not really that Mary Sue… Please don't hate on me. It's my birthday (when I'm writing this, anyway). And yes, as if it wasn't obvious enough yet, this is woman x woman, yuri, lesbian stuff, whatever you'd like to call it. If that bothers you, please refrain from hateful comments and just go read something else. It's that simple.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story except for Magdeline.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"Elsa, this is your new handmaiden, Magdeline. She'll be here to see to your every need from now on. Don't be afraid to ask her for anything. She is your servant now."

Elsa sat in a curled up ball at the end of her bed, her face tucked down into her arms. The comforter underneath her was frozen solid. Magdeline's hands tightened at her sides into small, trembling fists. She was a few years younger than Elsa, about Anna's age. Magdeline was frightened – very frightened. She'd been told by the queen that Elsa was being locked up in her room to keep the kingdom safe. Judging from the ice sheets around the room, Magdeline could see why. Her mother had taught her well – how to sew and mend, how to clean, how to be polite and use manners – but she'd never said anything about what precautions to take when dealing with the princess of ice.

Slowly, Magdeline approached the bed, her small shoes _clacking _on the frozen floor. She reached out gingerly to touch Elsa's shoulder, but paused. Elsa slowly turned her face upward, just enough to show her crystal blue eyes. They were puffy and pink around the edges, a sheen of frozen tears glossing her skin. Magdeline let out a slow, shaky breath, which turned to fog in front of her. "Wow," she murmured, "you're beautiful, Princess…"

In surprise, Elsa raised her head, her eyebrows pulling together, mouth falling slightly open. She wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. "_This _is beautiful? Haven't you ever seen flowers before? _Flowers_ are beautiful."

Magdeline shook her head. "Flowers don't come out the color of your eyes, Princess. There's nothing that color, I don't think." She climbed on the bed next to Elsa, frightening the princess back a few inches. "My eyes are the color of chocolate," she added, smiling enough to expose cute little dimples. A giggle hummed in her throat, and the king and queen watched with amusement. "Princess, do you like chocolate?" the small girl asked.

For a few seconds, Elsa hesitated, then she nodded, and in a shaky voice responded, "Yes… I do love chocolate." Her shoulders seemed to ease a bit, and her parents took this as a sign that it was okay to leave the two girls alone. Elsa didn't even notice it when they left.

"I could make chocolate for you sometime," Magdeline said, bouncing slightly. "My Papa taught me how. He's a choca-lateer!" She laughed rather loudly, and Elsa winced a little at the sound.

Elsa changed her position so that she was sitting on her knees. "I think you meant to say that your father is a chocolatier. Does he make chocolates for the royal family?"

"Hey how old are you anyway?" Magdeline asked, completely ignoring Elsa's question. She rolled over onto her back, and shivered a little, feeling the frost through her clothes.

With a short sigh, Elsa replied, "I am 12 years old. How old are you Magdeline-"

"Why is there ice everywhere?"

Elsa fell silent for a moment, looking away. She turned her back to the younger girl, and looked down at her gloves. She hadn't had them for long. Her powers had gotten worse, to the point that she was afraid to even touch her parents. Elsa had hated being alone at first, but with time, it was all that she wanted. Now, she would have a small child attached to her hip at all times. She peered back over her shoulder, not enough to see Magdeline's face. "How old are you, Magdeline?" she inquired once more.

There was more silence for a moment before Magdeline quietly replied, "I'm nine, I think." She pushed her straight bangs out of her eyes, crawling around in front of Elsa again. "You don't really like people, do you Princess?" She didn't look sad, like Elsa might have expected, but instead she looked plain, as if this were a normal question to ask someone.

Cocking her head to the left, Elsa let out a slow breath. "You make me think of my sister, Anna. I haven't seen Anna much in the past few years." She held out her gloved hand, seeming a bit apprehensive. "It is nice to meet you, Magdeline."

Magdeline stared at Elsa's glove, then smiled, taking just Elsa's fingers in her hand, because that was all that would fit. Some of her brown locks fell around her face. "Why do you wear gloves, Princess?"

* * *

"Princess?"

Elsa looked down at Magdeline as she stitched up the hem of the dress she was wearing. "What is it, Maggie?" Magdeline usually had the most random questions to ask while she was doing her chores. Elsa had come to make peace with them over the couple of years that Magdeline had been in the castle.

"I don't like sleeping in the servants' quarters. It's smelly in there, and some of the older women are mean to me." Magdeline hissed in pain when she pricked her finger with the needle, putting the digit in her mouth.

Elsa turned back to her, then crouched. "Oh, don't do that." She took the small girl's hand from her mouth, removing her right glove. After a moment of deep breaths, the princess gently touched her index finger to Magdeline's and the spot of blood there froze. "There, now you won't get blood everywhere. Don't worry, it'll heal up soon." She smiled at Magdeline, who looked worried about making a mistake. "You really should wear a thimble, so that doesn't happen next time, okay?"

With a slight nod, Magdeline replied, "Yes Princess."

Elsa sighed, pushing some hair back from Magdeline's eyes. "Maggie, you don't always have to call me Princess. We've known each other for a few years now; you're my friend. Actually, I'd prefer if you just called me Elsa. It would make me feel more…normal." Her expression turned downward, and she looked away, towards the floor mirror in front of them. Elsa knew that she would never be normal, but she could pretend. Couldn't she?

"I want to live in here with you, Elsa."

The younger girl's comment took Elsa by surprise, and she quickly turned to look at her plump face. "What do you mean, Maggie? You do live here with me, in the castle." When Magdeline said nothing, Elsa gloved her hand. "Maggie, you have to understand. This room is meant for me. I can't have anyone else living in here with me. And, besides, sometimes I just like to be alone."

Magdeline's eyes widened. "You mean, you don't like it when I'm here?"

"No, no. That's not what I said at all." Such a sly girl, always twisting Elsa's words. "What I meant was," Elsa corrected, "I like to have time to myself once in a while. I don't have to be so careful when you're not around. So you see? I like having you in here to keep me company, but at night, I can let myself be free, because I can't hurt you then, or anyone else."

Magdeline pouted, looking down at the hem of Elsa's dress, which she still held between her petite fingers. "I'm not afraid of you, Elsa, or your powers. You're not scary at all."

Elsa's eyebrows pulled downward. She hated to seem unfair, but she was only trying to protect Magdeline. She just wanted to protect everyone. "I'm sorry, Maggie. I can talk to the king about the other servants if you want-"

"No, you can't do that." Magdeline's eyes were big, as if she were frightened. "Please, I know you're the princess, but you can't talk to them. They'll only be meaner to me."

With a pained expression, Elsa exhaled quietly. "I don't want anyone to mistreat you, Maggie. But, if you don't want me to interfere, then I'll stay out of the way."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Elsa could hear a key in her door. She froze – for lack of a better term – completely fear-stricken about who could be entering her room. She snapped her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep. Her door opened, then closed again. When she heard quick, little footsteps across the floor, Elsa relaxed. A nearly-silent grunt came to her ears as she felt someone pulling on the covers.

"I didn't think you would be a blanket-hog, Elsa," came a soft whisper.

Elsa smiled, her back turned to her late-night intruder. She knew the voice as Magdeline's. Her grip on the blankets loosened, and she felt the younger girl crawl into the bed with her. Elsa was still, and even held her breath for a second when she felt Magdeline push up against her. After a few minutes, when she thought the small girl was asleep, Elsa inched away. This was followed by quiet sleep-sounds, and Magdeline moving closer again, shuddering. With a sigh, Elsa turned on her side to look down at the sleeping brunette's face. "Moving closer to me will only make you colder," she mumbled.

Magdeline continued to come into Elsa's room every night for the rest of that week, seemingly-unwelcome. Every morning when Elsa woke up, Magdeline was never there by her side. Sometimes Magdeline would be mending a dress in the corner, or cleaning the window, or bringing in fresh food for breakfast. And every night, Magdeline would insist in her sleep on moving closer to Elsa, no matter how many times the princess scooted away. Elsa prepared towards the end of the week, keeping an extra blanket under her bed to tightly wrap Magdeline in once she was sure that she was asleep.

As time went on, Magdeline continued to let herself into Elsa's room, every single night. And every night, Elsa continued to feign sleep, so that Magdeline could keep thinking she was getting away with sneaking in. Elsa could never give Magdeline permission to spend the night – it wouldn't look good, her being a princess – but she could never turn away the young girl, with her tired face and tossed hair. After a few weeks, Magdeline began to bring in an extra blanket of her own, so that after Elsa would add the blanket she kept stashed under her bed each night, Magdeline would be wrapped tightly in a cozy cocoon. Elsa was surprised to find that she didn't like it as much, not being able to feel Magdeline's small hands touching her hair in the night, or the occasional kick to the back of her knee. She was even more surprised at the comfort she felt with Magdeline's steady breath hitting the back of her neck each night. It was warm and constant, reminding her that someone was there, always.

* * *

Elsa waited for her parents at the bottom of the stairs. Magdeline was by her side, of course, smiling up at her softly. Elsa was 18 years old now, and she was magnificent. Her platinum blond hair was styled much like her mother's, and she had started wearing makeup, only adding to her beauty.

Magdeline was a tender age of 15, and so far, she had matured well. She aspired to attaining true beauty, like that of Elsa, though she had begun to think that it was impossible. Even though Magdeline was very pretty, her figure growing full and her hair flowing and wavy – when not held up in a bun – she never thought that she could evenly match Elsa. To Magdeline, no one could be equal such effortless grace and sophisticated features.

She could sense how stressed Elsa had become, and gently touched Elsa's arm, who jerked slightly at the motion. When Magdeline looked guilty, as if she'd done something wrong, Elsa sighed, touching Magdeline's shoulder with a gloved, left hand. She smiled faintly, eyebrows pointing up to indicate it was a fake gesture, and then it disappeared. Elsa turned to watch her parents walk down the stairs. After Magdeline bowed to them, she backed away so that Elsa could say her goodbyes.

Elsa curtsied, but frowned as she asked, "Do you have to go?"

Her mother smiled reassuringly as her father replied, "You'll be fine, Elsa."

Once they had left, Elsa hurried back to her room, Magdeline tagging along behind her. They watched the boat leave from Elsa's window as it slowly disappeared into the orange and magenta horizon. Magdeline noticed that Elsa lifted her hand slightly, as if waving. Her face was pained, and Magdeline knew that the princess was wondering how she would make it through the next two weeks without her parents to be there for her. With her constant hesitancy, Magdeline reached out, taking Elsa's raised hand in her own. Elsa quickly looked at their hands, then to Magdeline, who was still gazing out the window. "Maggie…"

Magdeline just smiled, squeezing Elsa's hand, then shivering a little because of it. All the while, she kept her smile. The princess just stared at her, wondering what the shorter brunette was thinking about. Finally, Magdeline told her, "Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it." She looked at Elsa with reassuring, large, brown eyes. "And you'll have me until they return."

Elsa swallowed. "But, I'll always have you, won't I, Maggie?" Magdeline felt her hand growing colder, and she could tell just how terrified Elsa was.

With that cheerful giggle of hers, Magdeline grinned, giving a nod. "Of course you will, Princess. Where else could I go?"

After letting go of a breath she'd been holding, Elsa tightened her grip on Magdeline's hand for just a brief second before slipping her hand away, tugging at her glove. "You should start a fire. It's getting colder in here."

Magdeline rolled her eyes, something no one else would dare do in front of royalty. "I would've thought you'd know by now, the cold doesn't bother me, Elsa."

* * *

"Elsa, please, calm down," Magdeline urged, her hands raised up to protect herself. She quivered as snow fell all around her. The carpet under her feet had been buried now, and Magdeline was losing sight of her toes.

Elsa looked fierce as she paced about her bedroom, snow coming down moderately, frost spreading beneath her feet. The news of her parents' death had just come a few hours ago, and Elsa had been conducting this ice storm in her room ever since. "Maggie, I really think you should go now. And please don't come back tonight." She hadn't stopped moving as she said this, and she hadn't looked at Magdeline's face, either.

Her brown hair was sprinkled with snowflakes, and her lips trembling in the cold, Magdeline held herself as she replied, "Please, Elsa, don't shut me out. I'm here for you, like I always have been. I'm not going anywhere."

With a low groan, Elsa snapped, "You don't understand, Maggie! They're dead, the only people that kept the world out." She finally stopped moving, looking down at her naked hands. "They protected the world from me. And without them…who's going to stop the people from knowing what I am?"

Magdeline was a bit taken aback by Elsa's statement. She arched a brow. "_What_ you are? Elsa, you're a teenage girl, not a monster."

"I am a monster! Look at what I'm capable of!" She idled her hands around the room, ice growing down the ceiling like stalactites. "Don't you see that there is a blizzard in my bedroom? This is not normal, Maggie. I'm not safe to be around people." Elsa paused, then breathed a sigh. "In three years, I will be crowned Queen of Arendelle. After that, I will be forced to socialize with people, to take care of Arendelle and all its people. They _will _see what I am, and what I am capable of, and I can promise you that people are not going to want a queen that has frostbite in her blood."

A silence filled the room, then Magdeline inched closer to Elsa, her feet crunching in the snow. "Elsa, there is nothing wrong with you. You can show the people that you have powers, and let them know that you have your powers under control, and that they shouldn't fear you."

"No! They're not under control!" She began to throw ice sparks around the room, and they hit the wall with a sound like breaking glass. "I haven't been able to control it ever since I hurt Anna. After that day, my powers have controlled me!" Her outburst was growing more and more violent. Magdeline backed away from her slowly. Snow swirled in a thick cloud above them. "I never asked for this! I never wanted any of this!"

In her last throw of ice sparks, Magdeline felt something sting her left eye. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, holding her eye.

Elsa gasped and rushed to Magdeline's side, kneeling beside her. The storm quieted into light flurries. "Maggie! Oh no, I hit you, just like I hit Anna." She pulled on Magdeline's arm, fear and anger swirling together in her eyes. "Come on, we've got to get you to the trolls. Pabbie is the only one that can fix you. We have to hurry before you turn into-"

"Elsa wait."

The princess stopped, looking back down at her friend. "Maggie I'm so sorry. I told you that I'm dangerous."

Magdeline shook her head, taking her hands away from her face. "I'm fine." She smiled, and Elsa then noticed Magdeline's eye.

She began to tremble, taking Magdeline's face in her hands. "Maggie, your eye. It's different." A light blue crack ran through the iris of Magdeline's left eye, looking like icy lightning against the brownness of her eye. "There's ice in your eye. We need to go and see Pabbie."

They escaped down an ice ladder through Elsa's window. Before they could run to the stables, Magdeline whispered, "Wait," and turned with a large stick and broke the ice ladder. "We don't want anyone thinking you were kidnapped by an ice sorceress."

Elsa rode as quickly as she could, Magdeline holding onto her tightly. The princess was surprised that her young friend hadn't lost consciousness yet. When Anna had been hit in the head with her ice when they were younger, she'd fainted. Magdeline didn't show any sign of being weak or afraid.

The princess felt a bit ashamed of herself, not being the best rider. She'd hardly left her room in ten years, so the opportunities to try riding had been slim. She had always gone at night, without a trainer, trying to teach herself. The turnout had been a princess that rode with a leg on each side of the horse, making her dress run up her legs, and she never had complete control like she should. Magdeline didn't seem to mind, and Elsa was grateful for that.

Finally, the two girls arrived at the grove of the stone trolls. Elsa dismounted, placing a reassuring hand on Magdeline's leg. "Wait on the horse, alright?" After Magdeline nodded, the princess turned. "Please, I need your help once more," she called. "I need to see Pabbie. Can anyone take me to him?"

Magdeline was supremely confused, watching Elsa talk to stones covered in lush moss. She could only hope that nothing was truly wrong with her, because if there was, they didn't stand a chance of finding help here, so she thought. Suddenly, the rocks began to shake and roll towards Elsa. Magdeline gasped, leaning forward on the horse. "Elsa?"

Elsa turned to look back at Magdeline, looking nervous. "Everything is okay, Maggie. Don't worry." She looked down as one of the rocks uncurled to show an old troll. "Pabbie, please, I need your help," she pleaded, bending down to the troll.

Pabbie looked past Elsa to Magdeline, who looked astonished, hiding slightly behind the horse's mane. "How could this have happened again? I thought your parents were going to bar you from everyone."

Elsa's face drooped, and it was obvious how disappointed in herself she was. "This girl was the only person other than my parents to have ever known about my powers. And now…my parents are gone." The trolls gasped, their round faces turning downward. "She is all that I have now, other than Anna. Please, you have to save her, Pabbie, like you saved Anna."

When the troll nodded, Elsa hurried over to her horse, quickly helping Magdeline down. "What is he going to do, Elsa? How will he fix me?" The look on her friend's face made thoughts run through her head that Magdeline hoped were crazy, unreasonable thoughts that would never come to pass.

Elsa helped Magdeline to kneel down in front of Pabbie. The brunette stared at the remarkable troll and his green cape of vegetation and old, dry grass coming from his head that she presumed was meant to be hair. "When I remove the ice from your head, it will take away the memories of Elsa's powers. I did this for Anna, and now I will do it for you."

Magdeline gasped, covering the left side of her face and falling backward. "No! No, you can't take away the memories of Elsa's magic! I won't let you!"

"Be at ease, child. I leave the good memories; I simply remove all the snow and ice." Pabbie knew that if there was ice in Magdeline's head, there wouldn't be much time for discussion. Soon, Magdeline would see everything as ugly and cruel, and turn away from everyone, before becoming a solid statue of ice. And since the cure for Elsa's ice magic was true love, if Magdeline only saw hideousness of the world, there would be no way for her to love anyone, leaving her incurable.

"But," she turned to look up at Elsa, removing the hand from her face, "if I have to forget about the ice, then that means I wouldn't be allowed around Elsa anymore." Her heart clenched in her chest so tight, as if a horse was stomping on it. "That can't happen. Elsa is my best friend." She looked to Elsa hopefully, but only saw sympathy in her eyes. "Elsa?"

Elsa looked to Pabbie, despair pulling her eyes and lips. "It's only for the best, Maggie. I hurt you, and I never want to do that again. It's best that you forget about my magic, and that we stay apart from now on."

Pabbie nodded, moving closer to Magdeline. "She's right, dear. The best way to protect you and Elsa is to keep you away from each other."

"But I don't care if I get hurt again! It didn't even hurt that bad. I feel fine. I don't want to be separated from Elsa!" Magdeline's eyes were getting a bit red, and Elsa hated that this was all her fault.

Reaching down to place her hands on either side of Magdeline's face, Elsa bit her bottom lip then said, "Magdeline, this is for your own good. And for mine, too." She looked to Pabbie. "Be quick about it, please."

Pabbie nodded, putting his hands in front of Magdeline's face. "No! No you can't!" Magdeline cried, a few tears streaming down her cheekbones. Slowly, she quieted down, until she only whimpered, and looked very tired, her eyes closing almost completely.

With a light smile, Pabbie said, "It'll be over before you know it, dear." He began trying to pull the ice from Magdeline's head using his magic, but… "That's very peculiar…"

Elsa became worried, hovering over them. "What is it, Pabbie? It's not too late, is it?" She wrapped an arm around Magdeline's shoulders to steady her, feeling her soft hair fall against her hand.

"There is no ice in her head, just the small discoloration in her eye." He looked up at Elsa, eyes wide, smile growing. "She's fine. Your magic didn't hurt her, at least not fatally."

Elsa was confused. "But her eye?" She looked back down at the now sleeping Magdeline, who looked so peaceful, as if her life had not just been in mortal peril.

Pabbie shrugged. "It seems to me that she can feel your ice, but she is immune to its lasting effects. Her eye is just a scar, not a wound." He seemed flabbergasted, peering down at the strange girl.

"So, she's not going to turn to ice?" Elsa's eyes were bright, like they hadn't been in so long. Suddenly there was so much hope, and the realization that she would get to keep Magdeline as a friend came rushing to her. She pulled Magdeline closer, into her lap, to brush the hair from her face.

Pabbie looked quizzical, as he was trying to think of a just response. "This is much like being nicked with a sword. Magdeline felt your ice, and it did hurt her to some effect, but she won't die from it, and it has no lasting effects other than possibly some scarring." He smiled. "It seems she gets to stay by your side after all. I can't explain why she would be immune to your powers. Pure luck, I suppose."

* * *

The next morning, Magdeline slept in, curled up and shivering in Elsa's bed. Elsa could only smile down at her, stroking her face gently with the smooth back of her hand, glove discarded. She had stayed up all night, just to watch Magdeline, relieved to be assured that her friend would be okay. Of course, Elsa would be more careful with her powers from then on, especially around Magdeline. Even if her precious friend was immune to her powers, she couldn't stand the thought of leaving any more marks on such a pretty face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, and Elsa's smile faded. She was out of her bed in a flash, sliding across the slick floor over to the door, making sure that it was still locked. At the same time, she was pulling back on the glove she'd taken off, just in case. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard Anna's voice. "Elsa?" Elsa turned away from the door, knowing that she couldn't open it. Since her parents were gone, Elsa had been thinking that it might be the time to tell Anna about her powers. She would need more help learning to control the storm raging inside her, but the day after the news of their parents' death wouldn't be a good time to drop more bad news on Anna's shoulders.

_"Please, I know you're in there…"_ Elsa turned to look at the door, hearing Anna singing to her through it. _"People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage,' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in…"_ With that, Elsa turned away, feeling tears beginning to sting at her eyes. She slowly sat on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, leaning back against the door. Anna's voice continued, singing, _"We only have each other, just you and me. What are we gonna do?" _When there was a brief pause, Elsa lifted her face from her knees, wondering if Anna had left. _"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _Elsa frowned, holding herself. She closed her eyes and folded in on herself, trying to make a ball that would be invisible to the rest of the world.

* * *

**A/N: **If you were a bit confused towards the end there, when I write quotes _"like this" _it means that they're singing, not to be confused for when I write _'like this' _which means they're thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello beauties and gentlebeauties! Sorry for the delay on this. The mood just struck me to give this piece an update. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come.

* * *

From then on, Elsa wasn't the same around Magdeline. She was more reclusive than usual, talking to Maggie less and letting her leave early. Maggie, of course, noticed the change, but had hoped it would be temporary. Except, Elsa didn't stop acting this way. This continued for days, then a week, and Magdeline started to worry.

One day, the princess pulled her handmaiden away from her chores. She wanted to discuss something, and the brunette began to worry. "Maggie," Elsa began, not looking directly at her, "your friendship means everything to me, but...for your own safety, I don't think you should spend so much time around me. You should only come in here when it is necessary." She finally connected eyes with the younger woman. "Do you understand?"

Magdeline was silent, averting her eyes to the floor. She swallowed, rubbing her hands together. Her insides were twisting, hurting. Elsa waited patiently, until Maggie finally stated, "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa." She looked at the princess' shoes. "I know that you want to protect me, but I refuse to leave your side. Whether or not you need me, I need you, Princess." Maggie's brown orbs connected with Elsa's sapphires once more. "I'm never leaving you."

Elsa could only stare. She then looked down, nodded, and smiled.

* * *

"Elsa… Elsa wake up now. Come on." Slowly, Elsa sat up before Magdeline could begin lightly shaking her. "Today is your big day, your highness." The princess cracked open her eyes to gaze at Magdeline. Nine years had passed since they first met, and in that time Magdeline had blossomed from a small girl with messy, brown hair to a beautiful young woman with flowing, curly locks and bangs that framed her ever large, beaming, brown eyes - a small, blue crack running through the left one. "Your dress is ready, but you should wash up first before dressing."

Magdeline backed off the edge of the bed so that Elsa could finally get up. She rubbed her eyelids tiredly and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. When her eyes adjusted and landed on the dress in front of her changing screen, the gravity of that day fell upon her, and she frowned. "Today is…coronation day."

Noticing the now apparent dismay on Elsa's face, Magdeline placed a comforting hand on her right arm. "It will all be okay, your majesty. The gates will only be open for a day, and then you'll have solitude once more." She swallowed, knowing that no matter what she said, she wouldn't be able to calm Elsa's nerves, not today. "I-I've already run a bath for you. It's still warm, I'm sure. Would you like me to check?"

"What good would that do?" Elsa asked, not looking directly at Magdeline, rather at the space around her. "Any water I touch goes instantly cold, anyway. On a day like today, you might come to find me in a tub of ice." She tried to smile, but only one corner of her mouth complied. "Maggie…why don't you go get ready? You can come back for me later. I'd like some time alone this morning."

Magdeline hesitated, then nodded. "Of course, your majesty. I won't be gone too long." She curtsied. "Call for me, when you're ready to be dressed." With that, she left, and Elsa stared after her, wondering why, in the past few days, Magdeline had become so much more proper around her. The fear that Magdeline was slowly starting to treat her more like the queen rather than her best friend came into her mind, and Elsa hoped that their friendship wouldn't be in jeopardy after today.

* * *

Alone in the servants quarters, Magdeline stared down at the dress that had been laid on her bed. It was plain, and blue – not her most favorite color. Magdeline only loved the color blue if it was the same shade as Elsa's eyes, but she had never come upon anything else that hue. The dress had long sleeves, and no details or lace or ribbons. This was all to be expected, though. Being only a servant, Magdeline wasn't destined to wear beautiful bodices or frills like Elsa did.

After picking up the dress for close inspection, she noticed that most of the stitching was perfect, but in some places it fumbled, falling out of its perfect line and making a sloppy curve before rejoining the proper pattern. A smile came across Magdeline's face to realize this was her mother's stitching. She hadn't seen her mother as much, since she started spending her nights in the princess' room. How long had her mother been working on this dress? From what Magdeline could remember, her mother had hardly gotten any free time, after the king and queen reduced the staff of the castle.

Magdeline's hands began to tremble a little, though she didn't know why, as she took off the dress she'd been wearing and pulled on the one that her mother had made her. The fabric didn't breathe well – not good for summer. She sighed, but smiled, thanking her mother in her mind for the thoughtful gift.

She brushed her hair the best that she could, putting it up in a bun that was in no way perfect, and covered it with a white bun cap. Magdeline wandered about the castle to make sure that no one needed help preparing. Everyone that she approached told her that they wouldn't want her to get her nice dress dirty, and turned her away. Enough time had passed, and so Magdeline made her way back up to Elsa's room, unlocking the door and letting herself in after making sure that Anna wasn't around. Magdeline was fairly sure she'd seen Anna not much earlier singing and dancing with the paintings in the art gallery, so she presumed that it was safe to enter Elsa's room.

The soon to be queen was wearing just a small white dressing gown, a corset, and bloomers, staring out her window, which was progressively sheeting with frost. She turned upon hearing Magdeline come in, her face frightened. "There are…so many people outside," she said quietly.

Magdeline nodded, coming towards Elsa, a hand reached out to her. "Why don't we get you dressed, and I'll fix up your hair?" When Elsa wasn't moving, Magdeline gently took her hand and led her over to the changing screen. "It will be okay. All you have to do is make an appearance for a few hours. I'll be right there with you, I promise." She squeezed Elsa's hand before letting go, taking Elsa's dress off the mannequin. "This is going to look fabulous on you." Magdeline smiled. "Let's put it on, yeah?"

After Elsa was dressed, she sat on the edge of the bed, and Magdeline sat on her knees behind her in order to put up her hair. "Maggie?" Elsa finally said after being silent for so long. When Magdeline _hmmed_ in question, Elsa pointed out, "You've been acting differently towards me lately. Why is that?"

Magdeline stopped moving her fingers for a second, being totally still and silent, before continuing to put up Elsa's hair, answering, "You're going to be the queen now. It's time I start treating you like the royalty you are. I've always treated you like you're a normal person, but you're not." When Elsa's shoulders became more rigid, Magdeline sighed, adding, "I meant in the way that you're a princess, about to be the Queen of Arendelle, and I never give you the proper respect that you deserve." Elsa turned her head back slightly, and Magdeline groaned when this made her lose her grip on the princess' hair, causing her to start over again. "Please, keep your head still, your majesty."

"But I don't want you to treat me like the queen. I've always enjoyed talking to you in such casual ways. It's made me feel normal." Elsa closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "If you start treating me like everyone else does, then you won't be the same Maggie I grew up with."

Magdeline sighed as she pinned up Elsa's hair. "I will always be here for you, Princess, and I will always be someone that you can talk to and depend on. But it's time I grow up and realize that we're not equals." When Elsa turned around with an offended look, Magdeline scoffed. "Look at us, Elsa. You're beautiful, regal, and you wear only the nicest things, even when no one but I can see you. And me…I'm so ordinary." She looked down at herself. "We can't be treated the same, because we're not the same."

For a few seconds more, Elsa continued to stare at Magdeline, completely taken aback by what she'd heard. She then turned away, rising from the bed. "You're right, we aren't the same. You are ordinary…and I'm not." Ice spread on the ground beneath her as she walked out, closing the door quietly.

"Elsa…" She stood to follow, but the princess was already gone. "I never meant to make you feel like a monster. You just needed to be able to feel how important you are…" Magdeline also left, going the opposite way of Elsa. She knew that Elsa was hurt and scared, and that it would be best just to leave her alone.

* * *

As Elsa waited for time to tick by in her father's old study, she walked to the window, looking out once more at the masses below. Soon, the entire kingdom, and people from other parts of the world would be in her home, just to get a look at her. Elsa didn't want to be seen by anyone, but she knew that she didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. _"Don't let them in… Don't let them see."_

She turned away from the window walking over to a small table against the wall, just under a painting of her father during his coronation. On the table was a small, blue, glass box and a tall candlestick, mimics of the scepter and orb she would be holding later. Elsa pulled off her left glove. _"Be the good girl you always have to be."_ She took off her other glove, laying both of them on the table. _"Conceal…"_ She lifted the glass box and candlestick into her hands. _"Don't feel."_ She turned, pretending to be in the process of her coronation. _"Put on a show."_ Frost spread through her fingers, encasing the glass box and climbing up the candlestick. _"Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_ She winced, turning to put the objects back on the table behind her.

She looked down at her hands. _"But it's only for today…"_ She pulled her gloves back on. _"It's agony to wait…"_ Elsa quickly walked over to the doors of the office, throwing them open. _"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"_ She began her slow stroll down the corridors, out to the people. Just before entering the main hall, she leaned over to one of the servants. "You remember the gift that we discussed?" The servant lady nodded, and Elsa continued, saying, "Go now. Leave it on my bed in its box." The servant curtsied, and just before she could run off, Elsa whispered, "Thank you…"

With that, she continued walking, her arms folding neatly in front of her. _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see…"_ She closed her eyes, breathing a sigh, her hands now on the door knobs of the doors that led to the balcony. Elsa slowly opened the doors. _"Be the good girl you always have to be."_ She walked out onto to the balcony, and people awed, gazing up at her. _"Conceal… Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."_

"You're singing again?" Elsa turned to see Magdeline, a tiny smile on her face. When Elsa didn't smile back, Magdeline's face stopped glowing so brightly, and her smile faded. She curtsied before saying, "Please forgive me for earlier, your majesty. I was rude towards you."

Elsa scowled, almost unnoticeably, before turning back to look down at the people. "Please, stop that. It's as if you didn't hear me earlier. I don't want you to be so formal around me; I don't like it." After being silent for a moment, without looking back at Magdeline, she added, "And I don't prefer being called 'your majesty,' not by you at least. And I don't like all the curtsying. Please, don't act any differently, not now." She turned back, her face stern, but something in her eyes faltering. "I don't want you to change."

Magdeline stayed still, now standing straight from her curtsy. She smiled and nodded after a bit of time passed. "Nothing would make me happier, Elsa, but, would you mind if I did act more properly, just for today? There will be people around, and I wouldn't want anyone to see me as rude for treating you like a peer."

Elsa pulled her lips in between her teeth, as if she was trying to hold back from saying something, then turned once more to look over the rail of the balcony. "Just for today. But tonight, when everyone is gone, you'll act normal again." This was the first time that Elsa was actually giving a command to Magdeline instead of a request. Before the handmaiden could say anything in return, Elsa added, "Before I forget, go to my bedroom now. There is a present for you on my bed."

Magdeline looked at her in confusion. "What do you…a present? For me?" Slowly, her face lit up, and Elsa turned back to smile at her. Elsa nodded her head in the direction of her bedroom, idling her to go, and Magdeline giggled, stepping forward to wrap Elsa in a quick, loose hug, before she ran off down the hall, holding her skirt in her hands. It had been so long since she'd gotten gift, and now, she would be receiving two in the same day. Upon reaching Elsa's door, she suddenly remembered her own gift for the princess. She would have to grab it quickly, after opening her own.

First, she made sure no one else was in the hall, then she opened Elsa's door, going inside. It was different being in the room without Elsa; everything felt too lonely and quiet. She almost forgot to lock the door behind her. On Elsa's bed was a white robe box, tied with a dark blue, velvet bow. Maggie could only smile, walking across the still-icy floor, and sitting on the bed. She pulled the box into her lap, gingerly pulling the velvet ribbon until it came undone. Taking a deep, excited breath, Magdeline removed the lid of the box.

Inside was a beautiful, pale yellow dress. Maggie had never seen a dress this color, and it took her breath away. The material of the dress was smooth and soft - she wasn't exactly sure what it was. She stood, pulling the dress from the box and unfolding it. The sleeves were three-quarter, and puffed. A yellow ribbon pulled together a chestnut bodice. Around the hem of the dress, there were small, embroidered daisies. Maggie could only stare at the wonderful, outlandish gift.

It was only then, as she studied the hem of the dress, that she noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor. Carefully, the young woman laid her gift on the bed, then bent to retrieve the note. This must have fallen from the box when she pulled out the dress. Elsa's handwriting was so wonderful. Maggie had always admired and envied her penmanship. The note read:

Dearest Maggie,

Please accept this offering. This does nothing to show my feelings of gratitude.

The handmaiden smiled wide, folding the note and placing it on the bed. She quickly changed into her newest dress, leaving the other on Elsa's bed. She would just have to come back for it later. Maggie took her time in front of Elsa's vanity, giving herself a new hairdo worthy of the marvelous dress she now wore. Her straight bangs hung just above her eyes, and the shorter locks of her hair fell around her face in natural curls. The rest of her hair was put in a braid, which she rolled into a bun.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, Maggie scurried over to the bed. Underneath was a small, light pink box. She giggled as she made her way to Elsa's stationary desk. Magdeline was sure that the princess wouldn't mind if she took some of her paper. Thus, she wrote a note for Elsa, leaving it atop the pink box.

It was when Magdeline turned to leave that something caught her eye. In Elsa's waste bin, there was a crumpled ball of paper. She cocked her head, looking at the trash suspiciously. Sitting in Elsa's desk chair, she pulled out the piece of paper, and unraveled it. It was just like the note that Elsa had included in Maggie's present, except...

Dearest Maggie,

Please accept this offering. This does nothing to show my feelings of-

The next word had been scratched out. The brunette's curiosity overtook her, so she studied the writing carefully. Under and around the mess of ink, she could just make out the word...love. Her breath hitched in her throat. Of course...Elsa couldn't have intended her to think she meant a romantic love. Elsa loved Maggie platonically, as a friend. That must have been why she had tossed out the note, just to avoid confusion. Still, Maggie hummed happily, closed her eyes, and clutched the note to her chest.

Just then, she could hear the bells. It was time for the coronation. She gasped, dropping the note to the floor, grabbing her skirt in her hands, and hurrying out. There wasn't a chance Magdeline would miss this day. Elsa, her dearest and oldest friend, was going to become Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N: **Five reviews on the first chapter. Welcome to the wall of fame! Again, sorry for the delay! You're all wonderful!

Wall of Fame

AllSpark Princess, Ro, Nas, and one guest


End file.
